


Песни и пляски

by tinplate



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Crack, Fanvids, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinplate/pseuds/tinplate
Summary: Их нравы
Relationships: Anne Bonny/"Calico" Jack Rackham/Max, Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver, Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton, Eleanor Guthrie/Charles Vane, Miranda Barlow/Captain Flint | James McGraw
Kudos: 2





	Песни и пляски

**Author's Note:**

> За помощь в создании клипа благодарим кровавый режим, вирус Covid-19 и прочую ужасающую реальность


End file.
